Lo que solíamos ser
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: Nadie luchaba, ni siquiera osaban levantar la vista del suelo con tal de no pagar las consecuencias de ello. Familias enteras de rehenes para amenazar a quien se salia del sistema bastaban para acabar con todo sentimiento que no sea el de subordinación. Las opciones se habían agotado: vivir para servir o luchar por sobrevivir.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi creación, sino que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la trama/historia si es de mi entera pertenencia.

**Summary: **Nadie luchaba, ni siquiera osaban levantar la vista del suelo con tal de no pagar las consecuencias de ello. Familias enteras de rehenes para amenazar a quien se salia del sistema bastaban para acabar con todo sentimiento que no sea el de subordinación. Las opciones se habían agotado: vivir para servir o luchar por sobrevivir.

-Hola gusto en conocerte.- Diálogo

_Caminó por el sendero_ Flashback

Tomó el lapiz y el papel para escribir. Acción

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

No me importaba morirme de hambre, ni siquiera de sed. Mi único anhelo latente era dejar la villa atrás y no volver en lo que podría ser para siempre. No quedaba nada, absolutamente nada por lo que luchar, todos se habían rendido hace ya tiempo.

Con Madara como "Hokage" ¿Quién querría luchar? ¿Quién lo arriesgaría todo por nada? Konoha hoy no era más que la cúspide de un imperio cruel mientras que las demás aldeas una broma. Hambre, muertes, desesperación y tristeza. Me parece tan lejano aquellos tiempos del equipo 7.

Las desapariciones y el castigo público eran la orden de todos los día. Muchos ninjas salían de misiones y nunca regresaban, pero su equipo lo hacía; Al igual que se le daba caza a aquellos que cruzarán el límite de la aldea sin permiso. Se decía que desafiar a Madara era una locura, ya que el castigo no era sino una función para mantener a raya a los que todavía guardaban una esperanza en su corazón. Consistía en una estadía personal en el Mangekyou de nuestro queridísimo supremo: siete minutos para los demás y una eternidad para el huésped en tan inhóspito lugar. Yo personalmente estuve 3 veces, créanme cuando les digo que esos minutos bastan para que ya no queden ganas de vivir, mucho menos de intentar algo contra la tiranía que regía a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Preferiría vivir en constante persecución y tener algo de esperanza antes someterme o aceptar todas estas injusticias. En las noches no podía dormir por los recuerdos de mis camaradas aceptando todo esto, aceptando vivir bajo el mando de aquel contra el que pelearon para proteger esta vida: una vida de libertad.

Nadie luchaba, ni siquiera osaban levantar la vista del suelo con tal de no pagar las consecuencias de ello. Familias enteras de rehenes para amenazar a quien se salia del sistema bastaban para acabar con todo sentimiento que no sea el de subordinación. A mí en particular no tenían como controlarme, con mi familia muerta por la guerra ya no tenían armas. Kakashi-sensei nunca había regresado de una misión rango S y Naruto cruzo el límite. Se hizo pública la noticia de que habían acabado de una vez por todas con el "mocoso Kyuubi" pero yo no les quería creer. Me decía a mi misma que en cualquier segundo iba a entrar por la puerta a por mi,a salvarme, salvarnos de esta eterna pesadilla. Pero con el paso del tiempo nunca regreso, ni mi sensei, ni nadie.

_Apresuro el paso conforme el bosque iba tornándose más oscuro y violento. Girando la cabeza por sobre su hombro constantemente,para cerciorarse que nadie la hubiese seguido, se detuvo frente a el punto pactado para su encuentro. _

_Pasado un lapso corto de tiempo un crujido de una rama seca hizquebrarse o que un escalofrío le recorriese su espina dorsal y que comenzara a sudar frío. Segundos más tarde su corazón se estrujo de miedo al sentir una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro. Aun presa del pánico cogió la mano por la muñeca para tirar con fuerza de esta y hacer que su dueño terminase en el suelo con ella encima, y su kunai apuntando la garganta del sujeto._

_-feíta, me estás lastimando.- La voz familiar amortiguada por el suelo le hizo relajar relajar los músculos._

_-¡Sai, eres un tonto!.-Reprochó llevándose sus manos al pecho simbolizando su susto._

_-¿Me tiras al suelo como a un muñeco de trapo y me dices tonto?- Bufó indignado._

_-Ya, ya... lo siento.- Suspiró tendiéndole una mano para incorporarlo de pie.- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?.-_

_Él sacudió sus ropas con parsimonia. Luego las llevó al bolsillo derecho, sacó de allí una bolsita color morado y se la tiró a su acompañante, quien la atrapó al vuelo. El rostro de Sai se tiñó de preocupación y cuando habló la miró fijamente al rostro._

_-¿Estás segura de que quieres arriesgar así tu vida y desafiarlo?- Preguntó. _

_-Estoy segura de que prefiero morir en el intento.- _

_Lo miró con sus afilado orbes jade a los negros suyos. Los sentimientos de profunda preocupación en el semblante del ninja la conmovieron. Le sonrió con ternura y se arrojó a sus brazos._

_-No dejes que nada te pase.- Susurró contra con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro._

_-No lo haré.- Respondió ella._

Las opciones se habían agotado: vivir para servir o luchar por sobrevivir.

Y Sakura Haruno ya había hecho su elección.

* * *

Hola, me presento... Soy ImaginaryTrouble y soy nueva en esto, así que por favor tengan paciencia.

Les traigo esta historia que se relata en un tiempo oscuro donde Madara venció en la guerra. Me gusta mucho la idea de que Sakura gane protagonismo y por eso es una de las principales en mi historia como ven. A lo largo de este fic descubrirán sus fortalezas y sus debilidades... porque todos las tenemos

Me gustaría decir que no soy una escritora rápida así que pido clemencia cuando me retrase!

Siéntanse libres de preguntar, por fa dejen reviews y todo los que se les ocurra. Aquí las críticas son bien recibidas!

Me despido!

Nos leemos en el siguiente chapter!


	2. De rodillas

**1.- DE RODILLAS.**

Ese día amaneció con sol, a pesar de que para ella todos los días estaban cargados de una estática previa a la tormenta. Sakura se levanto renovada como en antaño y con el corazón galopando en su pecho. No le tomo importancia a su apariencia, sabía incluso sin verse al espejo que su reflejo la asustaría y no estaba segura de poder con ello. Tenía todo planeado, con un poco de suerte a su favor para la mañana del día siguiente podría estar muerta o libre. Cualquiera de esas dos ideas le agradaban incluso más que quedarse allí en Konoha.

Caminó por las calles atestadas de AMBUs con la cabeza en alto, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su piel, produciendole un cosquilleo que extrañaba. Su andar era suave pero firme, y la hacía sentir dueña de sus propios pensamientos, de sus acciones. Al llegar al punto donde cuatro calles se unían formando una cruz, paro. Sus orbes jade recorrieron con nostalgia el parámetro Ichiraku había cerrado por considerarse un lugar que fomentaba la rebeldía, es más, pocas tiendas mantenían su actividad puesto que la mayoría habían sido clausuradas. De hecho, una de las pocas que ella conocía que seguía de pie era la floristería de su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka.

Cerró sus ojos evocando en su mente los recuerdos de como solía ser antes, cuando lo normal sería escuchar los gritos de Naruto, las risas de sus acompañantes y el constante andar de los peatones. Ahora ni el susurro del viento se oía, tan solo las pesadas respiraciones de los AMBUs flaqueando cada esquina. Suspiró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

-¡Madara Uchiha es un farsante!- Gritó al tiempo que concentraba chakra en sus pies y rompía con una gran grieta el suelo.

Observó con satisfacción como inmediatamente la gente salía de sus hogares atraídas por el barullo, arremolinándose a su alrededor para descubrir que estaba sucediendo. Por el rabillo de sus ojos divisó a tres AMBUs dirigirse a ella.

-¡Viva Naruto! ¡Muerte a Uchiha!- Aulló mientras recorría con sus ojos los de la gente.- ¡Queremos rebelión! ¡Muerte a Uchiha!-

Fue justo en el instante en que sintió el agarre brusco de un ambu en su cuerpo cuando supo que la suerte no había estado de su lado. Justo al mismo tiempo que la veía salir de su tienda, justo cuando sus ojos barriendo los de la gente chocaron con los zafiros de ella y leyó en ellos su horror... la determinación de hacer algo.

-¡SAKURA! Déjenme pasar.- La veía abrirse paso con los codos por entre los espectadores.

Incapaz de reaccionar le estrellaron el cuerpo contra el suelo sin piedad alguna, aplicándole una llave para inmovilizarla. Degustando en su boca el sabor metálico de su propia sangre trato de pararse. Quería creer que lo que había visto era un espejismo, pero ella no era de las que se imaginaban las cosas.

-¡Suéltenla, Sakura, déjenla tranquila!-

No, definitivamente no era de las que se imaginaban las cosas. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, y para colmo no estaba del todo segura, pero podía jurar que la voz de Ino sonaba a tan solo un metro de donde ella yacía. Tal vez si impedía que se involucrara más aún podía evitarlo...

-¡Ino! Vete sal de aquí antes de que... ¡ugh!- Quien la mantenía prisionera le había propinado una buena bofetada que la había callado. Sentía su labio palpitar del dolor, además de darse cuenta de que otra vez estaba contra el suelo.

-Agárrenla a ella también.- Oyó que ordenaban.

Esta vez sus ojos se abrieron del horror al reconocer que no podría hacer nada. A ella no por favor, rogó para sus adentros. No podía permitirse arrastrarla hasta donde sabía que iba a llegar. No se permitiría dejarla a merced de Madara. Con acopio de todas sus fuerzas se deshizo del agarre y se puso de pie. Derribó con un golpe al ambu que la sujetaba, corrió hacia el que intentaba retener a Ino y lo apartó de ella con una patada.

-¡Corre Ino, hazlo!- Chilló con voz histérica por el miedo.

-No te voy a dejar.- Replicó con el mismo tono que ella.

-No hay tiempo, solo haz lo que te digo, vete...-

Demasiado tarde como para hacer algo vio que su amiga caía inconsciente en los brazos de un ambu que se le había acercado sigilosamente por detrás. Giró desesperadamente sobre su cuerpo pero una punzada en la nuca le aviso que ya no podía huir, todo se volvió negro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Un pitido molesto en sus oídos le avisó que ya estaba lejos de la tierra de Morfeo. Notó el cuerpo adolorido, seguro cortesía de los renacuajos de Madara, y una respiración acompasada a su lado. Abrió los ojos incorporándose despacio para evitar un posible mareo, y echo un vistazo por sobre su hombro. A su izquierda descansaba Ino. Volvió la vista hacia su cuerpo y descubrió su ropa hecha jirones, su piel morada en varios sectores. La cabeza le martilleaba constantemente.

¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer? ¿Seguir con el plan, aún con la repentina aparición de Ino en el? Pensándolo bien, no podía dejarla para que Madara se hiciera cargo de ella. De algún modo u otro tenía que hallar una salida en la que un castigo no se viera implicado de ninguna forma. Volvió a mirarla durmiendo en el frío suelo de la celda. Parecía bien físicamente, pero que no se hubiese despertado estando en mejores condiciones que ella le advertía que el sueño en el que se mantenía no era común. Algún jutsu de inducción al sueño o un sembon impregnado en somnífero, dedujo. Levantó la vista hacia el techo de la sucia celda donde las retenían, luego se fijó en la ventana sellada con barrotes que se ubicaba en la pared derecha. A juzgar por las sombras que se proyectaban debían de ser las 8 a.m. Le dio gracias mentalmente a Madara por pensarse tan importante como para darle a sus prisiones dos días de encierro. Tonto prepotente.

Si querían salir de esta con vida debían de esperar al cambio de turno de los guardias que se hacía dentro de quince minutos. Miró con impotencia a Ino, era ya difícil escapar por su cuenta, por lo que hacerlo con un cuerpo al que proteger le parecía imposible. Sin embargo, el tiempo en que el guardia nuevo ingresara les daría una ventaja, e iba aprovechar al máximo. Lo iba a intentar, y por sobre todo iba a defender a su rubia amiga con todo lo que tenía.

Contó el tiempo impaciente. A las y diez se puso en marcha. Sacó del bolsillo de sus maltrechas mallas una bolsita morada. Al abrirla para rebuscar en su interior el contenido de esta, se produjo un brillo bronce entre las sombrías paredes. Se paró no sin cierta dificultad y se encaminó cojeando hacia la puerta de rejas. Se sentía como si la hubiesen molido a palos, seguramente lo hicieron, pensó irónicamente. Metió la llave en la cerradura y cuando oyó el click la volvió a guardar. Cogió con cuidado el cuerpo de Ino y la recargo en su espalda. Sus huesos se quejaron resentidos por el peso extra, haciéndola trastabillar.

-Si que eres una cerda.- Gruñó.

Se tranquilizó al notar que no habían drenado por completo su chakra, como solían hacerlo con los demás rebeldes. Con lentitud indeseada salió de la celda. Recorrió los pasillos lo más rápido que podía ir sin gastar el poco chakra que poseía aún con la rubia en su espalda. Nerviosa a cada paso que daba, calculando cuanto tiempo podría pasar antes de que notarán su ausencia. En su hombro Ino se revolvió entre sueños.

Llegando a un recoveco, el cual terminaba en una puerta oxidada comprendió que todo el tiempo que podría haber ganado lo había hecho. Ya no podía seguir de incógnita. Concentró el menor chakra posible en su puño y lo estampó contra la dichosa puerta. Una enorme nube de polvo se levantó, mientras que una brisa fresca entraba. Sintió el sol acariciar su piel. Más el sonido de pisadas no muy lejos de donde estaba la devolvió a la realidad.

Dirigió el chakra a sus pies, saltó hacia el tejado de la prisión y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. El viento le pegaba sin escrúpulos en la cara y revolvía sus cabellos al igual que los de su amiga. A estas alturas ya todos debían de saber de su fuga y la estarían persiguiendo.

Un kunai le pasó cerca de la mejilla, trazando un corte leve en el pómulo, cuando cruzaba el límite. Eran ellos. Apretó el paso todo lo que pudo, pero sabía incluso sin mirar que la estaban alcanzando.

-¡Alto ahí!- Le gritaron y tres shurikens fueron lanzados hacia ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fue en ese momento, en el que ya veía el fin de su insulsa vida, donde maldecía una y otra vez su carencia de atención en los entrenamientos. En esos momentos verdaderamente le gustaría abofetearse a sí misma por prestarle más atención a estupideces que al arte ninja. Aun que no la podían culpar del todo, teniendo de compañeros a los mejores ninjas de la generación ¿Por qué iba ella buscar destacarse? Desde tan pequeña la habían protegido, nunca tenía que preocuparse de salvar al mundo... como Naruto lo hacía a diario.

Y verse a si misma, fracasando estrepitosamente no sólo en auto-valerse sino también fallándole a su mejor amiga era el colmo. No tenía chakra, fuerzas ni voluntad suficiente. Así que se había limitado a quedarse tirada, donde la habían dejado sus contrincantes, en su propio charco de espesa sangre.

Le gustaría decir que había reducido a dos de los tres oponentes con los que se había enfrentado, a pesar de ser mediocre, que se había defendido con garras y sudor, pero claro que eso quedaba opacado al estar convaleciente. Ino no había hecho ademán alguno de volver a la realidad, y ella por su cuenta no podía hacer nada. Tenía varias hemorragias internas, las cuales explicaban el constante sabor metálico en su boca, y varias fracturas. Sin contar, por supuesto, la cantidad de cortes en su estropeada piel. En resumen, podría morir sabiendo que prefirió la libertad ante la esclavitud, pero el peso de la culpabilidad de llevarse a inocentes con ella la hundía más y más.

Oyó el sonido parco de una espada desenvainarse y se sintió indefensa. Justo como siempre se sentía antes de que alguien la salvara. Esta vez, a pesar de la ironía de la situación, tuvo la certeza de que nadie vendría.

-¡Ey tú, deja a las preciosuras en paz!.-

_¿O sí?_

Desistió de sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y se entregó a la gravedad. Su vista borrosa no le permitió llevarse a las sombras la imagen de su salvador.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, pero soy así... ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen dudas, comentarios o críticas por favor dejenlas/os en un lindo y tierno **review.**

**Qué día triste, **fin de mini vacaciones y temporada de The Walking Dead... ToT.

En fin, me despido. Tengan lindo día y bondad en su corazón para dejarme su opinión de la historia.

Miles de gracias a los que leyeron el Prólogo y comentaron :).

Y Miles de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer por más que no dejen comentario.

Bye!


End file.
